The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Verbena plant, botanically known as Verbena tenera, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Wesverevostar’.
The new Verbena plant is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of Verbena tenera ‘Wesverevoo’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 21,620. The new Verbena plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor within a population of plants of ‘Wesverevoo’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Südlohn, Germany in August, 2008.
Asexual reproduction of the new Verbena plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Südlohn, Germany since October, 2008 has shown that the unique features of this new Verbena plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.